Que lloro
by Kary-chan
Summary: Song fic. 05X02, shonen ai.


** Que lloro **

Por _Kary-chan_

Dedicado a _Silverhell_

Oscuro, solitario  con una misteriosa y atrayente esencia  que te ejerce a mirarlo y no dejar de hacerlo nunca mas, así podría describir al espacio, pero también así te podría describir a ti Duo Maxwell.

Parecía una locura lo que paso en esos momentos, pero ya era tiempo de decirlo, si lo guardaba por mas tiempo lo único que lograría seria tal vez seguir muriendo por dentro.

Como había ido muriendo poco a poco en todos estos años que he callado.

El universo.... estamos en la estación de los prevents, nos han llamado para otra misión... otros terroristas que amenazan con destruir la paz que con tanto esfuerzo hemos mantenido hasta ahora, este pabellón está solo, siempre ha estado solo y me ha servido para mis largas noches de meditación.

Un oscuro pabellón con unos cristales que dan la bienvenida al espacio... el solitario espacio, el espacio que se asemeja a ti y a mí, y que tal vez sea la única cosa que nos unirá...

Escucho un sonido tras de mí, el de la puerta de ese pabellón abrirse, me extraño, creía ser el único despierto... me doy la media vuelta y te veo, al notar que yo también estoy ahí me sonríes.

-No podías dormir ¿ne?- preguntas y te acercas para mirar también lo que yo miraba antes de que llegaras.

-No... - contesto volviendo de nuevo mi mirada hacia el ventanal.

-No me gusta... - dices después de un rato de silencio.

-¿Que no te gusta?-

-Esto... el espacio infinito...- dices mientras me señalas los ventanales -es solitario... es... triste ¿no lo crees?... también es demasiado silencioso para mi gusto. -

No sé que contestar, a mí el espacio me ha dado siempre una especie de tranquilidad – tal vez sea solitario... pero es hermoso... -

Tu solo bajas tu cabeza derrotado y sonríes –si, bueno es lindo.. pero seguirá sin gustarme- de nuevo el silencio reina, tu pareces incomodo, es verdad, odias el silencio no?; al parecer derrotado y viendo que yo no diría ni una sola palabra mas das media vuelta para marcharte.

"Se va... se va y tu te quedas sin decir nada... no... eso no... " recapacito rápido, corro tras de ti abarcando la poca distancia que me llevabas de ventaja y cuando por fin te alcanzo te atrapo por la espalda sujetando tus brazos.

-Pero que..? Wufei... que haces?- dices tratando de voltear para mirarme y conseguir una respuesta a mi extraño acto; mi cabeza la apoyo en tu espalda, puedo escuchar perfectamente los latidos fuertes y rápidos de mi corazón, estoy nervioso, es ahora o nunca.

  _Quédate un momento así, no mires hacia mí _

_  que no podré aguantar si clavas tu mirada _

_  que me hiela el cuerpo me ha pasado antes _

_  que no puedo hablar._

-¿Sabes... que pasa por mi cabeza al verte?- digo, parecen palabras sin sentido.. Tu sin lograr zafarte de mis brazos solos te quedas ahí... me escuchas... también puedo escuchar tu corazón... sus latidos se vuelven cada vez mas rápido... tal vez de nervios por encontrarte en esa situación tan extraña, pero tal vez también por miedo ¿no?

-Que soy el chico mas lindo que hayas visto jamás ?- preguntas... estas nervioso lo sé, pero ni aun si dejas tu sentido del humor..

-Sí.. precisamente eso pienso... y sabes que es lo que siento?-

-Eeeh.. Wufei.... esto es una broma muy pesada sabes?- dices, claro, desde el principio supe que no me creerías los sentimientos que te iba a confesar.

-No es una broma...-

-Wufei...-

-Sabes que es lo que siento?- pregunto de nuevo esta vez colocando mi cabeza sobre tu hombro, mi boca queda cerca de tu oreja, quiero que escuches muy bien mis sentimientos... y quiero que los creas.

_  Tal vez piensas que estoy loco _

_  y es verdad un poco tengo que aceptar _

_  pero si no te explico lo que siento dentro _

_  no vas a entender cuando me veas llorar._

-Siento que todo el mundo se pierde para solo quedar tu,  que solo puedo verte a ti, siento que yo mismo me paralizo y que mi corazón casi explotara por la fuerza en la que late cada vez que miro tus ojos violetas... siento que si tan solo tu supieras mis sentimientos hacia ti seria el hombre mas feliz de todo este basto universo, y que si me llegaras a corresponder ni todo ese universo podría albergar la felicidad que sentiría... siento que... te amo con locura... y que se.. que ahora que lo dije... me odiaras para siempre...- sin querer las lagrimas fluyen... lagrimas que nacen de la incertidumbre por no saber cual o como será tu reacción.

-Wufei no puede ser.... es que tu...- te quedas callado, no dices nada mas...

-lamento si todo esto que te dije te llega a causar algún problema... pero es que ya no lo podía guardar Duo.. ese sentimiento me quemaba por dentro.. y dolía... dolía mucho por que tenia temor de decírtelo- al terminar esas palabras mis manos te sueltan, al sentirte libre sales corriendo, ni siquiera miras para atrás, lo sabia, intuía que así iba a ser tu reacción... ahora me odiaras... ¿verdad?

  _Nunca me sentí tan solo como cuando ayer _

_  de pronto lo entendí mientras callaba _

_  la vida me dijo a gritos que nunca te tuve _

_  y nunca te perdí y me explicaba que _

_  el amor es una cosa que se da de pronto _

_  en forma natural lleno de fuego, _

_  si lo forzas se marchita, sin tener principio llega a su final. _

Vuelvo mi mirada hacia la oscuridad del espacio... a pesar de saber que con confesarte mis sentimientos no bastaba... sé que debí de actuar, ganarme ese amor y no quedarme a esperar que por alguna mágica razón un día vinieras a mí y me dijeras "te amo Wufei!"

Tampoco podía reclamar a nadie que te coqueteara... no eras mío... al menos tu no lo sabias.. porque yo te consideraba tan mío como mi propio cuerpo.

Debí de hacer que el amor que estaba en mi también naciera en ti... debí hablar y actuar, no callar y esperar. No puedo obligarte a nada... por lo mas desesperado que este no podría obligarte a amarme ¿cierto?.

  _Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender, _

_  que si me tocas se quema mi piel. _

Han pasado algunos días y si antes sentía que un abismo nos separaba ese abismo se ha agrandado hasta el punto que lo siento un  continente.

Ahora ni siquiera puedo quedarme a admirarte en el silencio, pues evitas mi presencia; ya no puedo admirar tus ojos llenos de alegría pues también evitas mi mirada. Te he perdido.... aunque sé que nunca te tuve...

_  Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender, _

_  y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver.... _

_  Que lloro, por ti.... _

_  que lloro, sin ti..... _

_  que ya lo entendí que no eres para mí _

_  y lloro. _

Últimamente he pasado mas tiempo en ese oscuro pabellón, es el único lugar en el que puedo estar y descargar mis lagrimas sin temor a que los demás me pregunten que es lo que me sucede... No, no es miedo de decir que lloro por un amor imposible, no es miedo de demostrar que yo también puedo sentir, no, es un miedo  a recordar que aunque te haya dicho tu no me correspondes igual.

Me recargo en uno de los vidrios y cierro mis ojos, solo mi pausada respiración es lo que escucho, tu rostro lleno de esa singular alegría me viene a la mente, sonrió con amargura, sé que jamás volveré a ver esa sonrisa, al menos no dedicada para mí...

Un suave y cálido aliento, puedo sentir esa suave respiración enfrente de mí, abro mis ojos y ahí estas, no sonríes, solo me miras, ese abismo que te separa de mi se hace cada vez más grande y más profundo.

Tu mirada llena de curiosidad me mira, tus mejillas con un poco mas de rojo que lo habitual hacen que los ojos violetas se vean más intensos.

-¿Por que yo?- me preguntas sin rodeos, claramente solo has venido  aclarar todo.

-¿Por que no?- te contesto tratando de hablar con normalidad evitando que mi voz muestre que casi traigo el corazón atorado e la garganta.

-No entiendo el por que... -

-Era inevitable... contéstame mi querido Duo- te sonrojas aun más al escucharme decir esas palabras, tu mirada que antes me veía ahora mira hacia el suelo – ¿cómo no enamorarme de tu hermosa esencia? ¿Cómo no enamorarme de es alegría que hace parecer todo mucho más fácil?, que hace parecer a la vida mucho más fácil he de decir... ¿cómo no enamorarme de tus ojos que tienen la mirada de un niño pero también tienen el poder de la seducción?, ¿Cómo no enamorarme de tu sonrisa?, ¿de tu cuerpo?..-

-Basta!!!- me dices mientras unas lagrimas aparecen en tus ojos, cayendo de ellos y recorriendo suavemente por tus mejillas para después caer al suelo- basta... basta... son demasiadas tonterías... –

-¿Por que son tonterías...? ¿por que las digo yo?-

-No.... por que no puede ser que de un día para otro te hayas enamorado de mi.....- contestas aun sin darme la cara y sin que tu cabeza deje de mirar al suelo.

-No fue de un día para otro..... fue... poco a poco.... inclusive a mi mismo me costo trabajo aceptar que me estaba enamorando de ti, hasta que un día lo comprendí... si no te veía me sentía desesperado, como si algo me faltase... si no estaba a tu lado no era feliz... estaba enamorado... o loco... o tal vez las dos cosas.-

-Basta por favor...- vuelves a suplicar...

-¿Porque no me crees?-

-Por que no.... por que yo no puedo corresponder a todos esos bellos sentimientos que dices tener por mi...-

-Lo sé Duo, y mentiría si dijese que esta bien, por que no lo esta, pero al saber que ya sabes de mis sentimientos hacen un poco mas leve la carga que guardaba... pero tampoco puedo mentir al decir que no me importa la indiferencia con la que me has tratado después de que te confesé mi amor...-

-Yo... no quiero lastimarte... entiende Wufei yo no puedo... no quiero...- sin que te des cuenta me he acercado a ti, pongo mi dedo índice sobre tus labios mientras susurro un suave "ssshh", me miras, de nuevo veo en tus ojos miedo...... pero también agitación... mis labios se acercan lentamente a los tuyos para finalmente tocarlos en un suave beso; quisiera sentir la sensación de tus labios sobre los míos para siempre...

_  Nunca me sentí tan solo como cuando ayer _

_  de pronto lo entendí mientras callaba _

_  la vida me dijo a gritos que nunca te tuve _

_  y nunca te perdí y me explicaba que _

_  el amor es una cosa que se da de pronto _

_  en forma natural lleno de fuego, _

_  si lo forzas se marchita, sin tener principio llega a su final. _

Mientras te beso tus lagrimas ruedan por tus mejillas, entreabro un poco mis ojos para mirarte, lloras... no se realmente el motivo pero tus lagrimas aquí están, dándote un aspecto tan frágil del que nunca me di cuenta, haciéndote aun mas hermoso ante mis ojos, suelto el beso dejando de sentir el sabor dulce de tus labios, te miro.

-Perdona...- bajo mi cabeza al ver que actué demasiado impulsivo, si tu había ido ahí para aclarar las cosas no para mas.

Como quisiera que tu me amaras, como quisiera que pudieras ver como mi cuerpo se consume de amor por ti,  como quisiera que comprenderías el grado al que te amo.

Son escasos los centímetros que nos separan, después del beso no dijiste nada mas, pero al menos no saliste huyendo como aquella ocasión, tus manos las llevas a tus ojos tratando de que las lagrimas sigan saliendo.

-Duo...- te vuelvo a llamar, me miras, no puedo hacer nada ante esa mirada que hace que nada mas tenga sentido para mi, sin lograr salir aun del estado en que me pone una sola de tus miradas siento que  me abrazas.

 _ Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender, _

_  que si me tocas se quema mi piel. _

_  Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender, _

_  y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver.... _

_ Que lloro, por ti..._

_  que lloro, sin ti..... _

_  que ya lo entendí que no eres para mí _

_  y lloro._

Tus lagrimas comienzan a brotar nuevamente de tus hermosos ojos.

-¿Por que son estas lagrimas?- te pregunto, no intento deshacer el abrazo, tú estas escondido entre mis brazos, tu cara hundida en mi pecho, puedo sentir tus lagrimas mojar mis ropas.. puedo sentir como tu cuerpo se estremece con cada sollozo que das.. puedo sentir el tibio calor que emana tu cuerpo.

-Por miedo... mis lagrimas surgen del miedo...- me contestas con una voz tan ajena a la tuya, una voz cargada de tristeza.

-Miedo... ¿el miedo de que te ame?-  mis brazos se cierran mas entorno a tu cuerpo,   una simple respuesta a mi propio miedo de ese momento por favor... no digas que tienes miedo de mi amor, por favor.. no lo soportaría...

-No.. miedo a amarte... y miedo a lastimarte-

-¿Por que?- mi corazón dio un latido de emoción... miedo amarte, esas palabras encierran tanto, significan tanto para mi, primeramente significa que has pensando en amarme... que podrías amarme... de nuevo ese latido que hace que todo mi cuerpo se paralice se produce...  pero.. tienes miedo...

-No quiero volver a amar... y volver a perder...- de nuevo tu dulce voz llega a mis oídos sacándome del momentáneo trance en el que me había metido.

-¿A quien perdiste?- pregunto sintiendo como un nudo se va formando en mi garganta... no, esa no era la pregunta que realmente deseaba que me fuera contestada, no, yo quería saber ¿a quien amaste antes?.

-A el... – tu voz de nuevo se quebró, las lagrimas vinieron segundos después –a el lo ame con todo mi corazón... pero ella, lo aparto de mi... fue mi culpa lo sé... debí hablar...-

-¿Te refieres a ...?-

-Sí..-  te apartas de mi sobré protector abrazo (por que me di cuenta de la fuerza con la que te tenia sujeto a mí) y me miras a los ojos –por eso.. cuando me dijiste que me amabas... dolió... por que... de alguna manera mi propia mente me dijo que yo debí haber echo lo mismo con él antes, confesarle todo... pero mi corazón me dijo que él ya era asunto olvidado, que la herida que se había hecho en el al perderlo ya había cicatrizado.... pero hubo algo que dolió mas...-

-¿Que fue?- ya no me importa...no importa que tu me veas llorar, mis ojos se han llenado de lagrimas, nublándome un poco la vista, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que rueden por mis mejillas demostrando el dolor que me causo esa confesión, tu lo amabas, pero por callar lo perdiste... no se que es lo que me duele mas, el saber ahora que hubo un día en que lo amaste, o el saber que él te lastimo.

-Que yo mismo sabia... como te sentías en ese instante en que me confesaste tus sentimientos... yo casi puedo jurar que podía hasta saber lo que pensabas... que surcaba por tu mente, que sentías aquí – te llevas un mano a tu pecho cerrando tus ojos - también lo sabia... también lo sé... sé que te duele... sé que duele demasiado... sé que tu no quieres perderme... pero también sé que te duele mas el saber que no me has perdido...-****

-Por que nunca te he tenido... lo se... siempre lo supe.-

Tu sonrisa triste no ha abandonado tu rostro, pero niegas con la cabeza –no... tal vez pienses eso... pero la verdad es que no me perderás por que yo... siempre estaré contigo a tu lado... amándote...- tus mejillas se tiñen de carmesí.

-Me amas... me amas así tan de repente...- repito tratando de asimilarlo lo mas rápido que puedo, me amas, ¡has dicho que me amas!.

-Te molesta... ¿no crees que te pueda amar...?-

-Creo que no...- sonrío con pesar dándome cuenta de que tal vez solo dices eso por lastima  -tal vez solo lo dices por que no quieres hacerme sufrir como alguien te hizo sufrir en e el pasado.-

-¿Crees que solo te correspondo por lastima?- en tu voz reflejas lo que te dolió que yo dijera eso.

-Lo que importa aquí es ¿tu que crees?-

-Yo creo... - tú eres ahora el que se acerca a mí, tus ojos muestran esa dualidad de inocencia y sensualidad que poseen  y que tanto me atraen, tus labios se curvan en una pequeña y cómplice sonrisa –que el amor es algo que se da de pronto, y que no sabes cuando nacerá y se clavara profundo aquí –tomas con tus manos mi mano derecha llevándolo hacia el lado derecho de tu corazón –llenándolo de ese sentimiento cálido y abrasador... llamado amor- sin dejar que mi mano se vaya de tu pecho te acercas a mi y sellas tus labios a lo míos... –además... nada se pierde con intentar...- dice en una sonrisa, no supe comprender con exactitud aquellas palabras ese día.

Sonrío nuevamente sin dejar de observar por los ventanales, la misma estación solo que ha pasado medio año,  medio año desde esa noche, y el universo sigue tan  hermoso como antes, y tu también, Duo nunca me arrepentiré de haberte dicho mis sentimientos de eso estaré mas que seguro toda mi vida.

Todo sigue igual en la estación, ni siquiera ese oscuro pabellón ha cambiado en absoluto, sigue siendo tan solitario, como yo...

La puerta de ese pabellón se abre sacándome de mis pensamientos de inmediato, sonrío al ver a la persona que esta ahí.

-Wufei!!! Por que siempre te me escondes!?- me regañas refunfuñando como un niño pequeño mientras caminas hacia mi llevando tus manos sobre tu cadera.

-Solo vine a recordar...- digo desviando mi mirada hacia la ventana, tu te sonrojas, inevitablemente también recuerdas esa noche.

-Ah Wufei... eres un romántico empedernido...- sonríes mientras me abrazas y me besas la mejilla, ahora meses después comprendo el porque dijiste  que nada se perdía con intentar, has sido mi pareja desde esa noche, te has mudado conmigo he hemos intentado vivir juntos. Te sonrió y te doy un beso en tus labios como respuesta.

Hasta ahora nos ha ido bien en esa relación en pareja... tenias razón... nada se pierde con intentar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Confuso el final?....... algo xD, pero así  me lo había imaginado desde el principio.

¿Por que esa canción de Sin Bandera?, por que al escucharla por primera vez inmediatamente se me vino a la cabeza la imagen de la cara de Wufei mirando hacia Duo, y la expresión de su rostro ciertamente reflejaba todo lo que decía la canción!!!

.. Vamos que no estoy loca, simplemente se me hace linda la pareja. Verdad que me apoyan varias??? -Kary mira a ver si alguien le responde pero solo se escucha el sonido de los grillos, al rato una manita es levantada tímidamente.-

-Aaaah Silver-chan, sí lo sé, tu me apoyas linda, por eso este fic te lo dedico con todo mi cariño para ti por ser tan linda y tenerme paciencia cuando te pregunto sobre Blaybade U.-

Bueno, pues se que esta historia a lo mucho tendrá un review (y eso si Silver deja uno), pero no me quejare por que lo hice por gusto y con mucho cariño.

Matta ne!!!!!


End file.
